Spring Cleaning
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: It's the first day of spring and it calls for spring cleaning. What happens when Mac goes to Stella's house to celebrate the first day of spring... what happens as the day goes on? SMacked


**Spring Cleaning**

**Summary: It's the first day of spring and it calls for spring cleaning. What happens when Mac goes to Stella's house to celebrate the first day of spring... what happens as the day goes on? SMacked**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from CSI NY although I wished i owned sexy Detective Taylor and awesome Detective Bonasera.**

* * *

It was March 20th, the first day of Spring. The city of New York was busy with people enjoying the spring atmosphere. Everyone was either at the park, working or just walking around. CSI Detective Stella Bonasera had a day off.

_Damn, my place is a mess_, Stella sighs as she drank her morning cup of coffee.

Once she finishes her coffee she gets a text from Mac; _**Happy first day of spring, hope you enjoy your day off Stell -Mac**_

_Too bad you can't be here with me_, Stella frowns and then went to go take a shower.

She sits on the couch and fiddles with her phone. She decides to call Lindsay.

"_Messer_," Lindsay answers.

"Hey Linds, it's Stella, what are you doing today?"

_"I'm at home with Lucy, and we're enjoying her second spring."_

"Aw that's so adorable, I wish I had a girl."

_"Stella, don't worry about it, one day you'll have a kid with Mac."_

"LINDSAY!" Stella groans.

_"I'm sorry, it's just that you two belong together if you believe it or not. You will have a beautiful child."_

"Thanks Linds, but that isn't going to happen for a long while, if at all."

_"On a different topic, you enjoying your day off."_

"Yeah, it's alright until I noticed how messy my place was."

"_It's called spring cleaning for a reason," _Lindsay laughs.

"Yeah, I guess your right, well Lindsay I have a lot to clean so I should get going."

_"Okay, you have fun with that, and I'll talk to you later."_

"Sure thing, bye."

"Bye Stell," Lindsay smiles and both hung up.

Stella sighs and goes into her bedroom. She sees paper stacked in a corner, She picks up the stack and then puts it all on her bed.

Most of the paper was magazines or newpapers. She had her throw away pile, when she was sorting out the papers she came across a photo of her and Mac at a 2010 New Years Party.

"It looks like we were having a good time," she grins at the picture Mac's arm around her both lifting up a glass.

She spent an hour looking through the stack of papers. She found more pictures and wondered why they were in the pile.

"I'm glad I decided to clean, I think I'm going to make a photo album when I'm done," she smiled.

She then started organizing her dresser and such. When it was a quarter till two, she stopped cleaning and went to go make her a Greek salad. She made it and then put it on the table and then pouring herself a glass of wine and then Stella goes into the living room and sits down to eat her lunch.

************

Meanwhile at the office Mac was working on his paperwork when Danny came in.

"Hey Big Mac, working hard, or hardly working."

"Both," Mac sighs.

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Yes Danny I'm fine."

"How you enjoying your first day of spring on a Saturday?"

"It's just a normal day," Mac sighs.

"Yeah a normal day without Stella... Mac I say this because I care for you, you work too DAMN much. You never enjoy days off and honestly it pisses me off."

"Thanks Danny," Mac sighs.

"Mac, you should enjoy a day off. I'm giving you permission to go take the rest of the day off."

"Danny," Mac moans.

"Oh no Mac, no buts you are leaving... I know you trust me to keep the lab in order... you know how many times I did so?"

"Your not gonna stop bugging me until I go aren't ya?" Mac half smirks, and Danny crosses his arms.

"Not even the slightest bit."

"Fine Danny I'll go."

"And don't just go anywhere, you better go to Stella's place."

"Why should I?"

"Cuz she's all alone, and she won't be expecting you..."

Mac smirks a little but then turned serious, "Danny, if anything goes wrong i better be the first to know about it."

"Sure thing Mac," Danny grabbed Mac's coat and then gave it to Mac as he stood up and shut off his computer. "Have fun Big Mac," Danny nods and left. Leaving Mac smirk at his co-worker.

_What could hurt?_ Mac shrugs as he left the building getting into a cab and giving the drivers Stella's address.

************

As Mac makes it up to Stella's apartment, he tried knocking on the door twice, but he just couldn't go through with it.

_Why can't I just knock on the damn door?_ Mac sighs.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and then knocks on the door. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes as he hears footsteps heading towards the door.

The door slowly opens, and Stella greets Mac. "Mac, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect you to be coming."

Mac looks at Stella, he thought to himself that she hasn't looked this beautiful in sleeping shorts and a tank top.

"Um... is this a bad time?"

"No Mac, it's never a bad time for you to come over," she smiles and before either knew what was happening Stella kissed Mac's cheek. "I was getting a little lonely anyways."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that,but maybe you should get a boyfriend so you wouldn't have to be alone."

"Why do I need a boyfriend when I got my best friend in the world with me?" Stella smirks making him become a little flushed.

"Stella, you can still have a boy friend for the times when I'm not there with you."

_What about if I only want you as a boyfriend?_ Stella sighs.

"Anyways, you should come inside."

"But,your no men policy."

"Best friends don't count... I trust you Mac, I always will," she smiled and grabbed his hand bringing him inside, and she closed the door.

"It smells nice in here."

"Only in the spring," Stella smiles, gently squeezing his hand, not being unnoticed by Mac. He even smiled a little, she took him to the couch and both sat down.

"So, you enjoying your day off?" Mac asks.

"I am... especially since I'm not alone anymore."

"Your never fully alone you can always text me whenever."

"I know Mac, that's why we're friends."

"The best," Mac smirks, as he felt his fingers intertwine with hers. He looks down at them and then back to Stella.

"I'm glad your here," Stella layed her head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice," Mac smiles.

She looks up at him, "I enjoy spring cleaning Mac."

"Why?"

"Just because I find so many pictures of us that I forgot about like ice skating in Rockefeller center, New Year's Party, just everything we do comes back to me like it had just happened."

"Oh," Mac sighs.

"Do you want to see them?"

"Sure,why not?"

"Good, I'll be right back," she releases his hand from her grip and went into her bedroom. She came back a few minutes later with a large stack of photos.

"Wow, you must have cleaned your whole bedroom."

"Oh, I did for sure," she smirks and then sat back down.

"So what pictures have we got?"

"Well, I didn't put them in order yet."

"It's okay," Mac replies as she showed him the first picture. It was a picture of them at the Christmas party by the tree as the rest of the team were dressed up as elves. "I remember that moment, it was a very Merry Christmas that I didn't have in a while."

"This picture is us at the New Year's Party."

"You look drunk," he smiles and then looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembering how happy I was with you that night, your the only reason why I went to the party."

There was silence and then they went on to the next picture. It was a picture of them getting ready for the race at the track.

"Oh I remember this, I can't believe that I lost to you," Mac laughs.

"Yeah, but the good thing was you weren't a sore loser."

"I had to buy you dinner."

"The dinner was great too, I love that Italian restaurant."

"Your welcome," he smirks. They go through the rest of the photos, laughing at each moment getting closer to each other after each picture.

"Those were good times, it's been a while since we had one recently."

"Like the one we're having now," Stella smirks.

"Yeah it's been like how long two months?"

"I think so."

"I miss those good times," Mac frowned as he unnoticely placed his hand on her thigh.

Stella looks at his hand on her thigh and placed a hand on top of it. Her thumb carressing the top of his hand.

"Stella," he sighed looking up into her eyes.

"Yeah Mac what is it?"

"Seeing the pictures of the good old days, kind of taught me something."

"Like what?"

"I shouldn't take stuff for granted."

"Example?"

"Stella, close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just please," Mac begs.

"Okay, whatever you say," she closes her eyes.

"And don't open them, until I tell you so," Mac explains and she nods. He gulps and then slowly out his hand around the back of her neck, he brings himself closer to her until their lips were inches apart, he tilts his head slightly and then placed his lips on hers.

He kisses them for a second and then Stella started kissing back. She offers a soft moan and then her hands roamed up his back. Just as Mac was going to allow his tongue to enter her mouth he decides to pull back.

"You can open your eyes now," Mac smiles, she slowly opens her eyes.

"Mac?" before she said anything else, he placed a finger on her flushed lips.

"I should have done that a long time ago."

Stella smiles and then removed his finger from her lips.

"So that's what you took for granted?"

He nods, "I regret not doing that sooner."

"But what was all that talk about me getting a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I just brought it up because I thought you were lonely... I guess," Mac shrugs.

"So, how long has it been since you've wanted to kiss me?"

"Ever since Peyton sent me that letter, I felt like being comforted by no one else but you."

"Oh, that was like what 3 years ago?"

"No, actually it was four."

"I still feel sorry for you though."

"I know, but you don't have to, I'm okay with the situation now... have been for quite some time now."

"She did lose a great man," she smiles.

"But now you have that great man, that she lost oh so long ago. I think this great man has always belonged to you."

"I'm glad too, I love this great man."

"Wait... you love me?" Mac gulps, and Stella nods.

"I always have and always will."

"Stella, after all this time things are starting to make sense, I now think, no wait know that I should have told you sooner. I'm falling in love with my best friend."

"Really?" Stella asks in shock her eyes getting slightly watery.

Mac scoots closer to her and then brang his lips to hers. He pulls back, holding onto her hands, and then she got up holding onto one of his hands.

"Stella? Where are we going?"

"Someplace special, and where we should have been a long time ago," she smiles, and Mac gets up. She pulls him forward and plants a kiss on his cheek and then neck, he was moaning as Stella's hands started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands trail down his sides and to the hem off his shirt pulling it off and over his head. She grabs his hand and he follows Stella to where she was taking the confused and shocked Mac.

Once she leads him into the bedroom, she closes the door and locks it, turning to Mac.

"Stella, are you sure about this?" Mac asks, a little nervous.

"I haven't been sure about anything in my life," she whispers in his ear, her hands fiddling with his belt.

He looks down at her hands, and then looks up smiling. He brang his lips to hers and Mac's hands went on her back. He walks her backwards to the bed, lips still attatched and Stella fell on the bed bringing Mac with her.

His hands travel to the waistband of her pants. He pulls down her pants, and she went wet beneath him. After Mac gets Stella free of her pants and underwear, Stella gets him free of his pants and boxers.

"Maacc..." Stella moans as his member enters her.

A few minutes, they had reached climax and with one your moan from both and they stop.

"Um... well that was definately a first," Mac smiles.

"Yeah it was. Ready for round two," Stella smirks and Mac blushes.

"Um... already we just..." he starts rambling only to have her bring his lips to hers and silence him. She pulls back, smiling.

"We can take this one step at a time."

"Um... we already, kinda overlooked a few steps, don't you think?" Mac asks.

"Yeah, your right," she smiles her hand running up and down his bare thigh.

"But I didn't mind it. It's just I thought that when we started a relationship, that we would, you know... take things slow."

"You thought about us starting a relationship."

"I was actually thinking last week that I should bring up the nerves and just ask you out already."

"Oh," Stella smiles. "So that's why you didn't talk to me for long all last week."

"Yeah, I was too afraid, to admit that I liked you more than just friends."

"And now..." Stella asks in wonder.

"And now, I wonder what was wrong with me, and that we've been more than just friends for a long time, and it's about time too," Mac explains.

Stella nods in approval, "Well, now I'm glad that we established a relationship with each other in a more romantic way."

"I couldn't agree more," Mac smiles. "...So you ready for round two?"

Stella shakes his head and laughs. "I was just kidding."

"I wasn't," Mac states.

"Oh, are you flirting with me?"

"Well Miss Bonasera, I got one question to ask you. Is it working?"

"Very much so," Stella smiles and brang her lips to hers. "Make love to me."

"It'll will be my pleasure," Mac rolls on top of her and the love making continues. Neither wanting this day to end.

First day of Spring, the flowers bloom and feelings are starting to grow for all of the days to come.

* * *

_So yeah, that's my first day of spring fic for CSI: NY/ SMacked I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I will love you. Thanks in advance._


End file.
